


sex on a couch

by ChimericalSerenity



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimericalSerenity/pseuds/ChimericalSerenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little irrelevant angst, then Kuroko and Akashi have make-up sex on Aomine's couch. Yep. That's it. That's the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sex on a couch

Akashi went on with his daily routine. Everything was normal. However, the underlying feeling of loss and slight loneliness ran him in inch by inch. For every time he poured two cups of matcha and he realised the other was not there to receive it from him with a light smile, for every time he turned to talk to him when he was frustrated and needed a break from shogi he wasn’t there, Akashi’s heart bittered and hurt a little more under his hard exterior.

Passing his eyes carelessly over the clock, he realised that the little hand was inching near eleven. Sighing, he lowered his hands, which were poised and alert over the shogi board. Rubbing his eyes wearily, he checked his phone, silent and unresponsive on his bedside table. Zero messages. Fingers hovering with a hesitant slowness over the screen, he debated sending a message Kuroko. Five deleted messages later, he finally typed, ‘Sorry.’, and left it at that. He knew that Kuroko would understand the importance the word.

The next day, he found a text back. Just a single period in the text box, otherwise blank. Well, at least he acknowledged it, Akashi thought wryly. He debated sending another, but put his phone away, trusting his better judgement.

What they had been arguing about had been downright ridiculous. Kuroko had casually stated that Akashi seemed a bit too busy at dinner, and Akashi, at the time preoccupied with his other things, namely his shogi board placed on his lap as well as his phone in his left hand, opted for sarcasm, dryly saying that he was too busy for him. Akashi, being horrible at sarcasm, had probably sounded totally serious.

In retrospection, Akashi probably shouldn’t have been so playful at all, since Kuroko had seemed tense and pissed at the table. He usually didn’t mind Akashi’s habits, and even if he did, he would’ve just shot the redhead a disapproving look before letting it slide. To actually raise the topic and get such a smooth dismissal was probably not what Kuroko was looking for.

Kuroko had, in a fit of anger just stood up without a single word and left. Akashi had paused, dumbfounded by Kuroko’s actions, before keeping calm, carrying on with his usual routine. However, when the clock inched near ten and the bluenet had not made an appearance, Akashi vented his frustration and worry into his shogi board, sending mass texts to find out where Kuroko was.

Finally, he found out that Kuroko was in fact, staying over at Aomine’s for a while. Akashi, grimaced. Out of all the people he could’ve chose, Tetsuya chose Daiki? Scowling uncharacteristically, he ignored Daiki’s message out of spite.

Now it was the day after, and apart from a full stop from Kuroko, he had gotten no other messages about the Phantom miracle’s whereabouts. He wondered if the full stop symbolized something, if it was just Kuroko’s way of telling him that he wasn’t good enough for him, that their relationship was coming to an end. Akashi berated himself. Kuroko was with Aomine. It didn’t mean anything. Yet.

This just wouldn’t do. Hardening his resolve, Akashi knew that he had screwed up, and he had to make amends in order to gain back Kuroko’s favour. Gritting his teeth, he called Aomine.

‘Daiki, Kuroko is with you?’

‘Yeah. He is.’

‘Can you give me some privacy with him? I need to talk to him.’

‘Akashi, he’s really mad right now. What did you do? He’s refusing to talk to anyone. I don’t think he really wants to talk to you right now.’

‘Daiki, don’t test my patience.’ Aomine’s eyes flashed dangerously and he glared at nothing in particular. Not that Aomine could see him, but it had its intended effect. 

‘R-Right. I’ll tell him then.’ Aomine sounded nervous.

‘Don’t,’ Akashi sighed, ‘just say you’re leaving the house for a bit and leave him alone for a while. I’ll find him then.’

‘So around what time do you want me to leave?’ Aomine sounded pretty subdued now. 

Unwittingly, Akashi smirked, ‘two will be great.’

‘Yeah, sure,’ Aomine sighed, ‘please don’t have make up sex on my couch, okay?’

Akashi smiled evily, ‘Hmm.’

Leaving that as his last words, he cut the line, hearing Aomine’s splutters on the other side before the line gave way to a flat tone.

Sighing, Akashi’s smile faltered when he came back to his senses. He would need to prepare for his meeting with Kuroko. What could he even say? ‘I didn’t mean it was a joke?’ Yeah. That would good well. Shaking his head, he turned back to the shogi board to think.

Around the said time, Akashi steeled himself, wearing his most casual clothing before taking off to Aomine’s. Ringing the doorbell, Akashi waited until someone came to the door to answer. His nerves were burning with adrenaline, and he was surprised that he could actually feel this way off the court.

When the door opened, Akashi felt immense relief when his crimson eyes met aqua ones. However, when the aqua eyes shuttered and lowered, Akashi hastened to say something, ‘I’m sorry, Tetsuya. I truly didn’t mean it.’

‘I know you didn’t,’ Kuroko said wearily, ‘I just need some time to myself.’

‘Please, just tell me what’s wrong,’ Akashi pleaded, wincing at the desperation in his voice, ‘we can work this out together. I’m so sorry. I didn’t pick up on the mood then. I was just joking. Of course you mean a lot to me. I’m in a relationship with you. Please just come home?’

Kuroko’s eyes filled with tears, ‘I-I lost my job. I tried to tell you then and you just didn’t listen, and I was just so mad at my boss and so mad that you didn’t even try to listen to me that I just left. I really didn’t mean it either. I’m sorry.’ The last part was mumbled into Akashi’s nape.

Pushing the other into the living room and letting the door slam shut, Akashi maneuvered them both so that they were sitting on the couch. Cradling the other, he rubbed soothing circles into the other’s back, ‘you want to tell me about it now? I have you undivided attention.’

Kuroko deflated, ‘I was stupid in the first place to sign up for marketing. How can I advertise products when I can’t even make an impact? My boss said that I wasn’t getting enough recognition. Like my personality, many of the products were ‘invisible’ to the market, apparently. I got really mad at him and I threw a folder at him.’ 

‘You what?’ Akashi gaped.

Kuroko blushed, ‘it was the only thing I had on me at that moment. And like I said, I was really mad.’

Akashi chuckled before sobering, ‘I’m sorry for aggravating you further.’

Kuroko bit his lip and burrowed himself deeper into Akashi’s embrace, ‘No. I was just mad at everything and everyone by then.’

A comfortable silence bloomed, and Akashi trailed soft kisses downwards, letting butterfly kisses tickle Kuroko’s cheeks. Finally, Akashi connected his lips softly with Kuroko, moving his lips slowly against the blunet’s, causing Kuroko to hum before returning the kiss with equal ferocity.

Tenderly, Akashi kissed along the Kuroko’s jawbone, reaching his ear, before venturing lower, sucking sweetly on the other’s nape, licking the sensitive skin there and delighting when the other gasped.

‘You’re so sensitive, Tetsuya,’ Akashi chuckled against the pale skin he had been adoring before venturing lower to lick his collarbones.

Kuroko blushed and looked away, biting his lip to control the embarrassed retort that had wanted to escape before, as red as the other’s hair, placed a sweet kiss on Akashi’s head, a sign of his forgiveness.

Smiling, Akashi nuzzled himself into Kuroko’s neck before pulling the other’s shirt over his head and as soon as a dusky nipple was in view, attached himself on it. A startled moan was pulled from Kuroko, and his blush came back in full bloom, spreading all the way down to where Akashi had evoked pleasure.

‘Are you embarrassed?’ Akashi’s red eyes rose from his attention and fixed themselves on Kuroko.

‘I-I’m not!’ Kuroko said, embarrassed.

Chuckling, Akashi didn’t bother to reply at such an obvious lie before licking at Kuroko’s stomach muscles just under his skin. The muscles tensed underneath him, spasming at the feeling of a tongue mapping out its contours, but Akashi continued his wet path across the smooth bumps, before finally, finding bone and latching himself to it.

Akashi nibbled at the bone, making the skin covering it a slight red. Trailing his tongue downwards in a hint of a tease, he waited till his tongue was at the crease between the pelvic bone and leg, just as his tongue had detected Kuroko’s pubic hair, had pulled away before lifting the other’s legs and sucking at the other’s inner thighs.

‘Mhn!’ Kuroko groaned at the feeling of anticipation welling up in him, ‘just get on with it already.’

‘Today is about paying attention to you, so no. I’m going to take my time, Tetsuya,’ Akashi said with a small quirk to his lips before continuing to place kisses surrounding the place Kuroko wanted the redhead to lavish the most, eyes darkened with lust still focused tantalizingly on aqua eyes that were widened with an unidentifiable moment.

Akashi continued his movements, but stilled when Kuroko’s hand came to cup his cheek and pull the other upwards, ‘thank you. Really.’

Smiling as an acknowledgement of thanks, Akashi kissed the other tenderly, unalike his previous lust filled motions, before slowly situating himself between the other’s legs. Finally he decided that the other had had enough teasing, and he placed a kiss on the top of the other’s leaking cock.

‘Hmm,’ Kuroko groaned, canting his hips slightly to tell Akashi to get on with it.

Akashi chuckled, ‘impatient, are we.’

He licked at the other’s trail of hair just for the sake of teasing the other a bit more, before without warning, took the other’s dick into his mouth as far as it would go, causing the other to practically keen. However, when the other raised his hips, Akashi’s mouth was already off the cock.

‘Just get on with it…’Kuroko whimpered, cradling the back of the other’s neck and guiding him to his prick, at the same time thrusting his hips forwards.

The wet slap of Kuroko’s cock contacting with Akashi’s face caused the latter to look up in him in mock surprise, ‘eh? What is this?’

Letting the cock lightly thrust against his cheek for a few moments before pulling away, Akashi studied it, long enough and with such a critical air that even though the redhead had seen it for more times than Kuroko could count, he felt self-conscious.

Slowly, Akashi finally engulfed the cock before sucking at it lightly, swirling his tongue to collect the pre-cum pooled there.

Kuroko groaned at the slow motions that contradicted heavily with his wildly beating heart, legs shaking from the effort to control himself from thrusting up into the warm, wet heat, ‘mgn…’

Akashi chuckled involuntarily at the other’s moan, before doubling his efforts and taking the other’s cock into his mouth slowly until he felt the other hit his throat. Wriggling his head in an effort to get more of the dripping length into his mouth, Akashi waited until he was desperate for air before pulling off, panting to get air into his lungs.

Kuroko, Akashi noted, was heaving, legs shaking. Leaning down, he captured the other’s trembling lips between his and kissed the other softly, only to be pushed off of the other with a grimace, ‘you taste bitter.’

‘It’s you that tastes bitter,’ Akashi laughed as the other scowled, before lying back onto the bed and gesturing Kuroko to climb on him. When the other had pressed his hips to Akashi’s clothed groin, Akashi groaned at the pleasure, before, with boundless self-control, shook his head and gestured the other to move higher.

Half-pouting, half-excited by the fact that Akashi wanted him to dominate him, Kuroko pushed himself up, aligning his need with Akashi’s face.

‘A-Are you sure?’ Kuroko said, breath still uneven from the pleasure.

‘Yes,’ Akashi stated, nuzzling the swollen cock which bobbed at the sight of Akashi’s lustful movements.

‘Akashi…’ Kuroko moaned breathlessly, almost sounding like he was intoning a prayer before he canted his hips forward, rubbing his throbbing cock against Akashi’s cheek, leaving a smooth, slick trail on the side of the redhead’s face.

Akashi didn’t reply, and instead, turned towards the weight on his face, eyes dark with lust, before tonguing the side of it, almost with a curious air. Kuroko practically whimpered before thrusting forwards again. Akashi, being uncharacteristically playful, abstained his tonguing, looking coyly up through his eyelashes.

‘What do you want, Tetsuya?’ Akashi practically purred.

‘P-please let me cum?’ His voice trailed off into a trembling lilt before his hips shifted again.

‘As you wish,’ Akashi sighed as if it were a disappointment and wrapped his slick lips around the pulsing dick.

‘Ah!’ Kuroko cried and thrust unconsciously.

Akashi predicted this, however, as Kuroko’s dick slipped further into Akashi’s relaxed throat without resistance.

Eyes widening, Kuroko hastened to apologize, easing his cock out of the others mouth until only the tip remained. Akashi however, didn’t react. Hesitantly, Kuroko thrust lightly again, senses dimmed with the hot wetness on his dick. Akashi didn’t react.

Looking up, Akashi’s eyes met Kuroko’s, and finally, Kuroko snapped into action, pushing his cock slowly into the other’s mouth before his pubic hair was pressed against the other’s nose. Akashi inhaled, eyes closing, before kneading at Kuroko’s backside. Staying as long as he dared in Akashi’s mouth, Kuroko waited for two long seconds before he pulled back and repeated the process. On Kuroko’s fifth thrust, Akashi’s throat flexed around his cock, causing a startled groan to escape his mouth and him to practically collapse on Akashi.

Panting, Kuroko withdrew his length which had now turned a vibrant red at the tip before looking hesitantly at Akashi. Knowing what he wanted, Akashi closed his eyes and parted his lips, folding his lips slightly over his teeth. Kuroko grinded himself against the other’s cheek, before thrusting, quickly now, into the other’s mouth, feeling the ridges of the other’s throat brush against his cock.

Feeling himself reach his peak, Kuroko panted, before letting out a sob and pulling his dick out of the other’s mouth. His dick dragged along Akashi’s throat, rubbing against his slick head, and he didn’t even need to stroke his cock; he was cumming as soon as he pulled out, painting Akashi’s face with white, thick ropes of cum.

Akashi’s eyes opened, eyelashes thick with cum, but unlike his usual self, he only complacently took Kuroko’s dick back into his mouth and licked until the other’s thighs gave with the sensitivity of it.

‘En-ough…’ Kuroko grounded out before shuffling down Akashi’s body painfully slowly, now sitting on the other’s hips, before collapsing onto Akashi’s chest.

Akashi hummed, humouring Kuroko and letting him lie on his chest before, after half a minute of resisting the urge to wipe the drying cum on his face, patted Kuroko on the shoulder, ‘get off.’

Kuroko blushed at the unnatural hoarseness of the other’s voice, before getting up and, without order, took a towel from the kitchen and wetted it before coming back to wipe Akashi’s face.

Kuroko blushed, shyness now reigning over his more primal thoughts. Akashi, however, was having none of that. ‘Don’t be ashamed, Tetsuya.’

Kuroko nodded dutifully before resuming his motions, still blushing as hard as ever. Akashi sighed, ‘you’re beautiful to me. You have nothing to be ashamed of or to hide, so please, don’t feel embarrassed with me. Rely on me.’

Kuroko nodded again, before burying himself into the other’s chest, ‘I’m sorry,’ he mumbled, voice meek and muffled in Akashi’s chest.

Silence reigned, before Akashi let out a deep sigh, his weariness showing once his pent up emotions had been released, ‘I should be the one that’s sorry. I didn’t mean to treat you that way.’

‘I-I know you didn’t,’ Kuroko said hesitantly, a tinge of pale pink appearing on the tops of his cheekbones, ‘I’m sorry for getting mad.’

‘I’m sorry for being insensitive,’ Akashi countered before standing up and peeling his pants off disgustedly, opting to nab a pair that Kuroko had brought since Aomine’s would more easily fit a tiger then fit the blunette.

After changing, he pulled Kuroko up, who groaned. Akashi smiled at the other’s petulance, before saying softly, ‘come on. Let’s go home.’

Kuroko’s eyes brightened, ‘yeah. Let’s.’


End file.
